How to Save a Life
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: Adam was a lonely new kid in Degrassi—until he meets quiet, goth    Katlyn, that is. Now inseparable, the two best friends must overcome    the obstacles in their lives together. But then Adam learns a secret    Katlyn has been keeping from him. Will they
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It all started the first day of school. My new school where I knew no one. Well, except my brother Drew. And he was the popular football player. I was completely alone. And alone is not where I wanted to be.

I walked to the media immersions class alone. I was late, and as a result, drew attention to myself as I tried to enter the classroom unnoticed. The teacher, who introduced herself as Ms. Oh, and who looked way too young to be a teacher, asked me my name.

"Adam Torres," I replied.

"You're late," she said.

"Sorry, I got lost, I'm new."

"I can tell. Perhaps you should have someone show you around. Katlyn?"

A girl looked up. She had black hair with bright red tips, and wore a black tee shirt with a pink skull, and had blue words written on it under that. I couldn't read the words from where I was.

"Katlyn? Would you please show Adam around school? He's new around here and I'm sure he could use a friend..." It seemed like she was going to add 'And so could you' at the end, but I knew it would make this girl, Katlyn, mad.

I went to sit down next to her after she had reluctantly agreed. It was the only place opened. I saw what her shirt said when I got closer. It said 'Avenged Sevenfold.' I could tell I was going to like this girl. I smiled at her.

"What?" she asked offended.

"I...like your shirt," I offered.

"Oh, you're an Avenged Sevenfold fan too?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Great band."

"Right?" she asked before Ms. Oh shushed her from the front of the room. We couldn't talk anymore in class, but when it ended, we stood and began to walk out of the class together. I liked this girl, Katlyn. She made me forget all my problems, whether because I had fun with her, or because I could tell she had her own problems, I couldn't tell.

We sat together at lunch that day. We sat at a corner table where no one came usually, she told me. But two girls from media immersions came up to the table.

"Ugh!" one of the girls said. "I told you we should have got here earlier. Come on, let's go eat outside."

"Wait," I told them. "You guys can sit with us."

They looked a bit wary sitting next to Katlyn, but accepted all the same."I'm Alli," the girl who tried to leave earlier said. "And this is Clare."

"I'm Adam," I told them. "And this is—"

"Katlyn," Clare answered. "We've met. Sort of. Media immersion. And...we were in the same gifted class last year, remember?"

"Yeah, I do," Katlyn answered. This came as a shock to me. I hadn't expected Katlyn to be in the gifted smart classes. Not with her style and attitude towards others. She was never mean to me, but throughout the course of the day she had ignored anyone who would talk to her. Not that many did. I suspected people had gotten used to her silence last year. She was in grade ten like ate lunch in silence. I wasn't comfortable making many friends, for fear they would discover my secret, Katlyn I knew for a fact didn't talk to people, and Clare and Alli sat uncomfortably as well. I knew it was a bad idea to tell them to stay, for me and Katlyn had such a good time on our girls left with little time left at lunch and I used that time to ask Katlyn why she seemed to hate everybody but me.

"I can't trust people," she responded. "Who could I trust? Parents? No way. Parents who got pregnant at fourteen and gave me away. Guess I'm lucky to be alive. I live with foster parents who hate me and would like to see me d—" she cut off. "Anyway. Any friend I've had treated me cold and distant. In the past, I couldn't trust anyone. People say the past is over and it's time to move on to the present, but the past can teach you lessons."

"If you don't trust, why trust me?" I asked.

"Because I can tell you're different. You've struggled with friends in the past too, haven't you? We're not so different, you and me."

I didn't know how, but I could tell there was something else. Something crucial she wasn't telling me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: One of my favorite stories I'm working on right now. Okay so here's chapter two. This doesn't really go along with the show, I just pulled out the stuff that I wanted really from this chapter. (remember this episode with Sav and his dad and all that drama? Yeah I know it was last summer, this idea's been in my head for ages) So this story doesn't really follow the show, but I am working on another one that does more, with the same OC and everything, that just goes along with the show more. Because at the end of this story...well, no spoilers:) But that idea popped into my head and I had no control almost of what I was wrriting, and it's really not how I envisioned this story. So if you like this, I'll continue to work on the other one to be posted after this one is complete. If not...well, I'll probably still post it, you just don't have to read it:) So here's chapter two...and I want more reviews than last time please? Reviews make me happy...

Ch. 2

Katlyn and I became inseparable. We were best friends. A few weeks later we entered a contest together to win four tickets and backstage passes to the Deadhand reunion concert.

"You have a teeshirt for every band you like, don't you?" I asked jokingly when she came that day before the contest started. She was wearing a Deadhand shirt.

"Yep. I do. And I am prepared to win this thing. And don't worry, I'll take you with me," she said.

"Dream on, I'm winning!" he exclaimed. When the student president, Sav, began the contest, me and Katlyn were the first ones with our hands on the truck. We stood in the parking lot for hours as random people I didn't know were eliminated for stupid reasons. Obviously it was going to be one of us who won. Unless it was Eli, who was going to desperate measures to insure his victory. Katlyn didn't seem to mind. She was sure it would be her. Eli tried many things to get her to get her hand off the truck, even biting it, which I thought was extremely gross, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Oh, come on, how can that not bug you? How can you not want to get my gross germs off your hand?" he asked her. "I should warn you, I just got over the flu..."

"Yeah right, I don't believe you for a second. And if I do get sick from this, I'll hurt you, don't think I won't."

"You may dress tough, but I doubt you can hurt me, especially with only one hand on the truck."

Katlyn pretended to be beat, but anyone could tell it was an act. She then turned around to face me instead of Eli.

Eli stepped close to her so he could whisper in her ear. "Gotcha," he said. She smiled, and I knew he made a mistake. Katlyn elbowed him in the ribs so hard he lost his balance and almost took his hand off the truck. I looked at Sav and his vice president Holly J, neither of which were doing anything to stop them from fighting, but were instead watching with amused faces. Well, what WAS the worst they could do to each other with one hand on a truck?

Since none of us would take our hands off, and Sav had to get the truck back to his dad, the three of us decided to go to the concert and pawn off the fourth ticket, splitting the profits. We ended up selling it for two hundred dollars, and splitting it as evenly as we could.

Eli drove us to the concert in his car, a hearse of all kinds. Katlyn seemed to like it, though.

"Why do you drive around in a hearse?" I asked him.

"I...it's just a cool car." It was clear he didn't want to discuss it.

Katlyn was digging through the box where he kept his CD's and found one she liked. It was Deadhand, of all CD's she could choose. Probably on purpose, I thought.

Katlyn and Eli talked in the front seat all the way there. I was in the back and couldn't help feeling a bit jealous whenever she would laugh at something he said. I didn't know why I felt like this. She was my best friend, it wasn't like I liked her. I didn't think so, anyway. She just...understood me like no one else, not even my step brother.

When we got to the concert, all jealousy was forgotten and we had fun. Eli dropped us off at our houses after the concert, which we had discovered were right across the street from each other. I thought I may have found a group of friends where I could be myself, without worrying what they would think if they found out my secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know short chapter. That's just how it turned out. It's also something I've been considering for a while. So here's cahpter 3, next chapter will be longer.**

Ch. 3

A few weeks later, my mom was driving me, Drew, and Katlyn to school two hours early for Drew's football practice. We were about to get out, when my mom stopped us.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said. "Guys, Grams is coming this weekend to visit."

"Yeah, so?" I asked. I didn't like where this was going.

"So...I thought it would be nice if...Gracie could join us for dinner."

"Mom!" I whispered, glancing back at Katlyn, who was pretending not to hear while waiting for me. "I told you," I said, calmer now. "Gracie's gone."

"Just consider it," my mom asked.

"Considering, considering, no," I said. "I'm not going to do that anymore."

Katlyn walked with me to the picnic tables and we sat down. I immediately apologized for what happened with my mom. She seemed like she didn't want to bring up Gracie, but I couldn't tell her, not yet, so to keep her from judging and trying to figure it out, I told her another story I often tell friends.

"Gracie is...my ex-girlfriend," I began, but she stopped me.

"You don't have to tell me, it's not my business."

"It's okay, I want to. My grams likes her, and always wants to see her when she comes. I don't have the heart to tell her we've been broken up for a while. Problem is my mom always wants her to come over to see my grams, and we don't get along too well anymore. It gets harder and harder to pretend to get along."

"I get it. It's okay. But maybe you could introduce me to your grams? Maybe she'll like me even more?" she suggested.

"No, Gracie will probably end up coming. Mom always gets what she wants. I...don't want you to meet her. You wouldn't like her."

She looked disappointed, but let it go. I was glad. I spun a convincing enough story to make sure she didn't suspect, and I hoped she would never find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ah! another short chapter! i need to work on that:)**

Ch. 4

"I have something to tell you," I said to Katlyn that day at lunch

."What?" she asked.

I paused before continuing. "Gracie's not real."

"I know."

"I mean, she's real, but she's—you know?"

"I figured. I mean, I knew something was up."

"How come you never brought it up?"

"I figured you would when you were ready."

"I am. I...I'm an FTM, female to male transgender. I'm a guy, but I was born in a girl's body."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?

""You don't want pity, and you don't want anyone judging you. I get it. So I'm not doing either."

"And you're perfectly acceptant of that?" I asked. Most people weren't.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "You're Adam. You're my friend. It shouldn't matter to me what you are, and it doesn't. I hate judgmental people."

"I...obviously, I do too. I'm glad you think so." I told her my secret, and everything turned out okay. It was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So so so so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I have a bazillion other stories I've had to update, plus add into account my laziness. But you know y'all love me. Right? Right. anyway, here's chapter five. I'm in an updating mood today, my brother just said the funniest thing...so I might update again tonight. Thanks for being patient through my laziness. Love you all, and I especially love my reviewers. So REVIEW! please.**

**Ch. 5**

**It wasn't okay. Grams was coming, which meant I had to be Gracie. I couldn't handle it. I needed my friends.**

**Clare and Eli were there for me, but Katlyn was mysteriously absent from school. She had told me she was sick the night before, so I figured that was why.**

**I went to her house after school to see how she was. Her older foster sister Lexy answered the door.**

**"Hey Adam, Katlyn's not here right now, sorry."**

**"Okay, do you know when she'll be back?"**

**"No. I have to go now," she said quickly and shut the door.**

**It sucked for me, because I had to talk to someone. Katlyn wasn't in school all week, and while I had Clare and Eli to talk to, it wasn't the same as having Katlyn. I liked her, and though I wasn't sure if she liked me—I mean, who would?—but I knew I was her friend. Her best friend, possibly her only friend. I knew what she thought of people—who needs trust?—but I knew she needed someone, and I needed her.**

**She returned to school the next week. After assuring me she just got sick and had to spend time at her foster mother's sister's house so as not to get the baby her parents adopted sick, we continued as usual. We talked, we laughed, and we joked around. Eli and Clare joined us and the four of us became all inseparable. Even Katlyn was becoming more social, at least with them.**

**It wasn't until a few weeks later Katlyn began acting strange, Eli and Clare became all couply and romantic, and I was completely alone.**

**I arrived at The Dot after school one day. Eli was mad at me and tried to confront me about my friendship with Fitz, but I shook him off. I knew Katlyn came here after school most days, and I was hoping to talk to her.**

**I spotted her alone at a table in the corner, and went to sit down next to her.**

**"What happened today at lunch?" I asked immediately. At lunch, she was going to sit with me, and when I sat down by Fitz, she escaped to the library.**

**"You were there, you tell me," she said coldly.**

**"Okay, that is it! You've been acting weird since you were sick that one week—wasn't that the week I told you my secret?" I realized. "Is that it? Does that bother you?"**

**"No! I told you it really didn't. I can't believe you don't trust me."**

**"No, I do. I'm just trying to figure it out. You never have time for me anymore, and Eli and Clare are practically dating...I'm lonely."**

**"Do you realize how selfish you're being? You have amazing friends, but the minute they have something else to do, you turn to the guy who harassed Eli and broke my wrist?" Fitz had gotten in a fight with Katlyn. She kicked him in the balls, but not before he pushed her down and she twisted her wrist.**

**"I'm not trying—you're just off doing something else, and I don't know what it is, you won't tell me!"**

**"Maybe I don't need to. I shouldn't have to, you should trust me. What I'm doing is more important than you, and if you can't believe that without me telling you, then I don't see what the point is of us being friends!"**

**"You're yelling at me, because I refuse to trust? What about you? You go through your life without anyone! You have no one! No parents, no friends, and it's your own choice! What's wrong with that? Everything!"**

**She paused before answering. Her answer was extremely short. "Goodbye, Adam." She pushed up her sleeves and got her bag. Her wrist was exposed, and I saw scars on her arms that almost matched mine, my scars that I was not proud of. I found myself wondering if she was. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter. Ever had those days where you're all like must update all stories I have? That's me. Even though doing this from my iPod makes this twice as much work. Now you see how much I love my readers. REVIEW!**

The next day I was describing them to Eli.

"It looked like she cut herself with a knife. I wouldn't have thought her the cutting type, but they were there."

"Did you talk to her?" he asked.

"She won't listen. She's mad at me. Can you?" I was too much of a wimp to face her. I knew she wouldn't mind Eli, he wasn't the one she thought was betraying her.

"No. I want to help, but you have to do it. You're her best friend, and I know you like her. And if we all try to help, she'll just shut us out. I know her type. Listen, she's not at school today. Why don't you wait until school's out, then go to her house."

"Good idea."

But when I got home, she was at my house.

"Hey," she said, and smiled. "Before you ask, yes I skipped school today."

"We wondered where you were," I told her. "I...wanted to talk to you."

"Why? Is this about our fight?"

"Sort of. Sit down." We sat in the living room. My mom passed and said she was going to run some errands, and Drew was at football practice. We were alone.

"I...the other day, when we had that stupid fight," I began, "I...I saw..." I stopped. Maybe it would be easier if she knew where I was coming from. I rolled up my own sleeve to reveal the scars where I had burned myself. "I know what it's like to not have control over your life, these scars are proof. But I've learned. I've changed. Listen, whatever it is that's making you cut your arm, I want to help."

Katlyn had listened patiently and calmly while I had been talking, and when I stopped, she just sat. She didn't say a word, she just stared at my arm. I moved closer to her and took her arm gently. I pulled up her sleeve. She didn't pull away.

"Do you realize, that if you keep doing this you could die? If it gets that bad, you really could die."

I don't know what I said, but I saw a single tear drip down her face. She wiped it away. "When I was sick a few weeks ago," she began, "I had to go to the hospital. I was so sick and I felt terrible, I felt like I was going to die. I got so angry, and I dug my nails into my arm on instinct. It felt good. I felt better if I did that. I got a knife and began cutting my arm. I was so scared I was going to die, but doing that, it just...it made me feel better. Those are old scars, Adam. I'm not doing it anymore, I swear. It was a form of control. I hate being sick, I had no control over my life at all, and that's how I got it back."

"I know. I did the same thing when forced to be Gracie for my mom. We can get through this together. Our scars may stay forever, but our inside wounds will heal, and we'll forget all about why we hurt ourselves. I promise."

She nodded, and her phone rang with a text. She read it, and then got up to leave. "That's Anne." Anne was her foster mother. "I have to go. We'll talk later?" I nodded to her, and she left. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Really short chapter, but oh well. Love Adam and Katlyn! Just saying.**

Katlyn and I became closer than ever. We wouldn't leave each other's sight. I was helping her, and she was helping me. I was falling for her, I had the biggest crush ever, but I didn't say anything until the mid-year A Night In Vegas dance, when I asked her, very reluctantly to be my date. Eli and Clare were going together, so why not us, I told her. She agreed. She actually agreed! I was so happy.

I told her I would meet her there, so I didn't see her before she came up behind me at the dance and wrapped her arms around me from the back. I smiled, but when I saw her all I could do was stare. She was pretty, and actually girly. In a non-gothic way this time. We mostly walked around and talked. Eli and Clare were occupied with Fitz, so we talked with others.

About halfway through the dance, though, something went wrong.

Katlyn and I were standing in the crowd. We were talking to Alli, who had been upset by Drew, when all of a sudden, Katlyn collapsed to the floor. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Was anyone else heartbroken when they found out Degrassi wasn't coming back after that shocking season premeire until 2012? I'm shocked and annoyed and...rrrrrrgh.**

"Katlyn!" I cried. I shook her and eventually she woke up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Just a bit lightheaded. No..." she looked around. "Come with me. I have to tell you something."

We went into the hallway and she stopped and faced me seriously. "I know you've been wondering about me. Why I've been missing school, why I've been secretive..." she trailed off. I gave her a comforting hug. "I have cancer. Leukemia. Since I was nine."

"Oh my gosh...I don't know what to say. Like...are you...I..."

"I'm fine for now. I'm in remission, meaning the cancer isn't here and hurting me and making me sick right now. But sometimes I get lightheaded and that one week...I was in the hospital because they thought it was coming back. It wasn't, so they decided I could leave."

"I'm sorry, I've been a jerk. I didn't know—"

"Because I didn't want you to know, to start treating me sick. I'm not sick, I'm fine. I'm fine," she repeated, because I didn't look convinced.

"Okay. Should we go back? Or do you want to go home?"

"I want to go back."

"Are you sure? I can call my mom..."

"No. I want to act normal. Let's go back, gamble a little, have fun. Please?" She gave me the puppy eyes, one of her specialties.

"Okay," I said, smiling.

We spent the rest of the night together, but I had gained a new perspective on her. The part of her she keeps closed off is hiding something she doesn't want anyone to know, and it was sad she had no one to confide in besides me. I decided to be there for her no matter what.

**A/N: I refuse to update until I get more reviews. Got it? Even if it's just update soon, I want reviews.**

**And another thing. I got bored writing old season 10 episodes so I started with season 11. Next chapter will be the episodes that came out over the summer. It's gonna go all the way to the new episode from last night! Eep! Did anyone else love that? But no, eclare for the win. Just saying. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: time jump! I got bored writing about old season ten episodes, so I started with season 11. Let me know if I skipped too much or something.**

"You'll get it, I know you will."

What Kitty Kat, or at least that's what I call her now, is referring to is the new job as a radio show host. I was still waiting to hear from Sav as to whether I got it, and she encouraged me to go ask for myself. "And you know," she said, "I'm going to be covering it for the Degrassi Newspaper."

"Cool. You can report my rise to stardom!" I'd exclaimed.

So there we were in the radio room when Dave came in and asked about the radio position. Damn. I have to compete for a man show with Dave? And I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking.

"'I cannot lose to Adam especially,' he said," Kat informed me. "I think he was referring to..."

"The fact that I'm trans, yeah I know."

"Dave's an ass. I never liked him, I got this vibe."

"Your ability to read auras strikes again?" I asked.

"More like my psychic senses and astrology studying."

"You know I don't believe in all that star stuff."

"Hell, I do. My friend's mom is firsthand proof."

"Yeah, forgot about that." Her friend's mom had gotten a star reading that came true on the very same day that they predicted it would.

"Anyway, that's how I know you are going to be the star of the Degrassi radio and Dave is an ass who can't be trusted."

"Heh. Yeah."

And the next day, she was right. Mano-a-Mano with Dave and Adam. Brilliant, seeing as we were amazing together. And Kat agreed.

"You guys were hilarious. You are the best!"

"I know."

"And as promised, I'll be right there with you, reporting your rise to fame in the Degrassi Daily," she said proudly.

But ugh. This did not turn out well. The whole Dave-bathroom thing made it all weird, and it was embarrasing to tell Kat about that, so of course she thought Dave was being all homophobic and dumb, and I wasn't like, contradicting her or anything, so she sat at a computer across the MI room from me and Dave, and that's where she was when I left her.

**A/N: think I skipped too much? I can give a bit of background of what happened in between here, but it's not much I think...anyway, REVIEW! Please? *puppy dog eyes***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: haiii! Okay, so in between those chapter with the big time jump, I feel I should mention just, nothing really happened. Adam kept kat's cancer a secret from everyone else, cuz she's a bit shy about it, and basically anything that happens there...I don't know I guess it's just, kat and Adam becoming like more and more best friends. Helping each other out through anything that happened then.**

**Any way, I'm in an interesting mood. I texted someone, and was waiting for them to text back, and I pulled out my phone and was walking out the library and i was kinda yelling at my phone when this guy comes in the library walking right past me. He gives me a 'WTF?' look and I left the library twice as fast as I was walking before. Haha! The rest of the world doesn't need to know I'm a freak!**

**Anyway, I wasn't planning on updating, but it was funny then I started laughing and though it was kinda embarrassing, I'm now in a awesome mood. So here's a new chapter!**

Kat POV

I was working on an article for the Degrassi Daily about Dave and Adam as co-hosts, trying not to let too much of me show through, when Eli came and sat down right next to me, making me lose my train of thought. After a moment of failing to remember, I muttered, "I blame you."

He coughed, but I'm pretty sure it was to hide a laugh.

"Ugh! Go away!" I said.

"No," Eli responded.

"Okay, then answer me something." I had been contemplating this for a while, and kept it secret since school started. Now I was ready to tell someone.

"What would you say if..." I began, but paused. I didn't know if Eli would run up and tell Adam. Adam was really the only one I could count on to keep a secret from everyone. After all, he'd kept my cancer a secret all this time. But Eli? Guess I'd just have to find out.

"If? If what?"

"Ugh! Would you let me...I just..." I paused. "I have, like, the biggest crush on Adam!" I said quickly before I could stop myself.

Eli smiled his sarcastic half-smile. "Hell, about time," he said.

"What?"

"Adam's been crushing on you since he met you, so it's about time you like him back," he said, smiling again.

"You can not tell him," I said slowly.

"Why not?" he asked. "You like him, he likes you, what's the problem?"

"I don't want to screw up our friendship. I've never had a lot of friends, and I finally found a friend who I can be completely honest with. And a relationship would screw that up completely."

"Not necesarily," he said, and got up and walked away. Thanks Eli, thanks.

**A/N: it's hard to write a story where The character has a crush on a fictional guy when I actually have a crush on a real guy lol. But I won't bore u with my life story. Or did I do that already? Sigh. Oh well. Boredome. I don't even feel like asking for reviews. Been exhausted lately. Good bye. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Im so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I guess my heart just isn't into the story anymore. I feel the need to wrap it up, though, so here it is. The last chapter of the story.**

Adam POV

"Adam!" Eli called to me.

"Hey, man. I gotta go do the radio show."

"I know, but I gotta tell you something first. I think if you want your chance with Kat, you should take it now. I think she likes you," he said, and I tried to hide my excitement. But then we arrived at the radio room and my excitment was forgotten. Dave had locked himself in and wanted to say something. Probably just more tranny nonesense.

"I have something you're going to want to hear!" he said. "Look, last time I was on, I used some offensive language and offended a lot of people, including my totally awesome co-host Adam Torres. It was dumb and stupid, and I'm sorry. So Adam? Do you accept?"

"Depends," I said. "Will you be pulling any other skeletons out of my closet?" I would never admit this out loud, but it was good to be joking with him again.

Kat POV

Of course I was listening to the radio. I had to cover it for the school newspaper. How Adam Torres was doing, as a host for his own show. The genious duo, now just one. Then I heard something that shocked me.

"So. What makes you a guy?" Dave asked.

"No, a better question is, what makes _you_ a guy?" Adam laughed. "Look, you know you're a guy, I know I am. I act like a guy, I'm interested in things guys are, and I like girls. One in particular."

"A certain, red tipped black haired girl who writes for the Degrassi Daily?" Dave asked.

"The very same," Adam replied without hesitation.

After the show, I approached him about it. My face was probably as red as the ends of my hair.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I like you, Kat. Is that a problem?"

I paused. "No, actually, but really? Do you know how many people I've seen point me out to other people? Do you know how many people, Clare and Eli included, that came up to me saying that we'd be cute together?"

"Is that bad?"

"You know how much I hate attention, Adam Torres," I said playfully.

He didn't answer. He just kissed me. It was sweet and hesitant, but he got his point across just the same. "Be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I think you can guess the answer to that," I said.

"Oh, dang it!" he replied jokingly. I smiled and he kissed me again.

**A/N: Im sorry for all of you who want me to continue, but my heart isn't in the story. It just took me a month and a half to realize this. I had more planned, but it just turned out terrible because I didn't want to do it anymore. So this is the end.**


End file.
